Gebruikersblog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Twintigste dagboek bericht
Twintigste dagboek bericht Donderdag 3 januari 201''3, 20:34 uur op mijn bed.'' Konichiwa Dagboek, Hehe, het is eindelijk 2013. 2012 is verleden tijd, 2013 is een nieuwe start. Nog drie dagen en dan is de vakantie voorbij. Spijtig voor Haru. We gaan morgen nog snel twee dagen naar Ryo, Haru wil haar grootvader nog eens bezoeken. Alles is al ingepakt, dus kunnen we morgen direct vertrekken. Leuk. Het is ook wel lang geleden dat ik Ryo heb gezien. Een aardige man. Wel, omdat het 2013 is en we niet veel hebben gedaan, en ik me verveel, besluit ik om een overzichtje te maken van wat er gebeurd is in 2012. Hier gaan we dan: Eerst waren we verhuisd naar de Aarde, zodat Haru gemakkelijker naar school kan gaan en met vriendinnen kan omgaan en ze kan uitnodigen om langs te komen. Weet je, zoals een normaal meisje. Gingka kan dan ook gemakkelijker naar zijn werk gaan en hoeft me niet steeds wakker te maken om hem te brengen. We hebben een huisje in een buitenwijk gekocht. Het is mooi wit met veel ramen zodat er veel natuurlijk licht naar binnen schijnt. Het is niet heel groot, maar oko niet heel klein. Het is er best gezellig en nu kan ik Tsuki ook vaker bezoeken en Misaki's prachtige huis bewonderen. Ik hou echt van dat huis. Als ze het zou verkopen, zou ik er al mijn geld voor geven, zo mooi is het. Maar dus, omdat we nu op Aarde zijn en we met Draconilint hier niets kunnen betalen. ''' '''Dus ben ik daarna werk gaan zoeken. Ik heb een baan gekregen bij een kinderziekenhuis. Ze vonden het intrigerend hoe ik kinderen kon overtuigen en betoveren. En eerlijk gezegd deed ik het ook met hun zeiden ze. Een paar werknemers van me, vrouwen, vroegen waar ik die lenzen vandaan had. Ik had meteen geantwoord dat het mijn natuurlijke oogkleur was en hun monden vielen open. Ze vertelde me dat het prachtig en indrigerend was. Ik bedankte hen en glimlachte lichtjes. Daardoor viel er bijna een van de dokters tegen een deur en ik lachte hem natuurlijk uit. De vrouwen vroegen me hoe ik mijn stem zo zoet en smooth kon zijn. Weer antwoordde ik dat het natuurlijk was en weer vielen hun monden open. Ik was daar echt geliefd; zeker bij de kinderen. Een paar maanden later, toen het zomervakantie was, heeft Gingka iets opmerkelijks gevraagd. Hij vroeg me of hij een draak mocht worden voor maar een week. Hij probeerde me altijd te verbazen en wel, nu is het hem eindelijk gelukt. Ik antwoordde hem dat hij voor zijn wens eerst een draak moest redden en dat had ik beter niet moeten zeggen. Hij liet me herinneren aan de dag dat hij de pijl van een Caeribiaan voor me opving, een dag die ik uit mijn geheugen probeerde te wissen. Die pijn was niets vergeleken hoe het was toen ik hem op de grond zag kreukelen van de pijn. Dat was ondragelijk en de schuld neem ik nog steeds met me mee. Dus wenste hij dat hij voor een week een draak mocht zijn en zo vervulde ik die wens. En Gingka was een draak voor een week, we waren wel naar de Blauwe Furie gegaan. En daarmee was mijn broer niet erg blij, maar who the fuck cares? Dan hebben we niet veel meer gedaan tot vorige week. Toen zijn we op vakantie gegaan naar Hawaii en hebben we die Tanja-bitch goed gedist. En hebben ik en Gingka, wel... dat ligt voor de hand. En nu zijn we hier. Het heden. 3 januari 2013. Nieuwjaar hebben we met zen allen gevierd en het was gezellig; allemaal samen in Misaki's prachtige huis. Iedereen samen. We were all happy. Wel, ik ga nu maar. Dag Dagboek, Myuu Sama. Categorie:Blogberichten